vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Doom
Summary Doctor Victor von Doom is a fictional character, a supervillain that appears in publications by Marvel Comics. The son of Romani witch Cynthia Von Doom, Doctor Doom is a recurring supervillain, archenemy of the Fantastic Four, and leader of the fictional nation of Latveria. He is both a genius inventor and a sorcerer. While his chief opponents have been the Fantastic Four, he has also come into conflict with Spider-Man and other superheroes in the Marvel Universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A in older suits. Currently Unknown | Possibly 1-B with the Beyonders' powers. Name: Victor Von Doom, Doctor Doom, The Master, Rabum Alal AKA The Great Destroyer, God Emperor. Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Classification: Human, King, Scientist, Sorcerer Age: Unknown (likely 40-60) Destructive Capacity: City/Mountain Level+ in older suits. Unknown in his current suit. | Possibly Hyperverse Level. He allegedly killed and took The Beyonders' powers. Range: Up too Intergalactic via equipment Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ via armor, on-board computers grant Unknown reactions Durability: City/Mountain Level+ in older suits, At least Country Level+ via armor. Unknown via shields | Possibly Hyperverse level, with the Beyonders' powers (Shrugged off being assaulted by a Phoenix Force empowered Scott Summers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Power: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman, his armor can fight even if he is unconscious Standard Equipment: His custom suit of power armor, which increases his speed, strength, and durability greatly, it has many computers to track, detect, and attack targets and defend, its AI is near-sapient level and only obeys Doom, powered by a black hole generator, can generate incredibly powerful force-fields (capable of resisting attacks from cosmic beings to an extent), equipped with many weapons such as laser, repulsor beams (similar to Iron Man's), missiles, grenades, neural scramblers, electrical shocks, electric blasts, allows him to survive in space and underwater for prolonged periods by recycling his bodily products (ew), telepathic and telekinesis jammers, magical defenses, self-destruct device, advanced sensors that can scan on all electromagnetic and cosmic frequencies and enhance his own senses by many times, teleportation device, magnetism/electromagnetic manipulation, self-regeneration, remote control, invisibility device, hologram projectors, dimensional manipulation (portals and such), time manipulation (time travel, temporal stasis ray, etc.) nanotechnology, technopathy/hacking, power absorbing device, a device that disables mutant powers, and many others Intelligence: A super genius and polymath. Very arguably the most intelligent mind on the planet, rivaled only by Mr. Fantastic. Incredible battle strategist and tactician, invented all of the machines and devices mentioned in this profile as well as many others, Iron Man himself admits that Doom's armor is superior to his own. Vast knowledge of magic, cosmic beings, alien races, parallel universes, and other dimensions. His mastery of magic was at one time considered second to only Doctor Strange on Earth. He's also accepted as the highest authority on time-travel in the world, with extensive knowledge on fractured time-lines, alternate realities, paradoxes, time loops and history. He's also aware of many events that are marked for his future. Combat Record: One of the smartest villains in the Marvel Universe. He is the archenemy of the Fantastic Four, and Reed Richards acknowledges as one of the powerhouses in Marvel. Currently, he is the ruler of Latveria and always seeks ways of extending his influence. made a new world after he killed the Beyonders and destroying the Muitlverse in Secret Wars. Powers and Abilities: Super-genius intellect, super speed, power armor, magical skills, incredible willpower, vast knowledge of hand to hand combat techniques, mind control, able to create illusions, energy projection, teleportation, dimensional travel, force field projection, summoning hordes of demonic creatures, resistant to telepathy Weaknesses: Doom is very arrogant and overconfident, sometimes becomes bored and allows his opponents to win, and cannot heal his own face. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Cosmic Power Siphon Harness:' This is a device built by Doom with the purpose of stealing cosmic powers from other beings and giving them to himself. It was first used against the Silver Surfer, by tricking him into sitting in a large device. He later miniaturized it and incorporated it into his armor, it has allowed him to steal the powers of Uatu the Watcher, Galactus, and the Beyonder, among others. '-Ovoid Mind Transfer:' This is a mental ability (not magic) learned from the alien Ovoid race. By simply making eye contact with another being, he can transfer his consciousness into their body, displacing their original consciousness into his body. The transfer is instant once initiated, and can be performed even when Doom has no equipment and is nearly dead. '-Crimson Bands of Cytorrak:' A spell that draws power from the god Cytorrak (the same being that powers the Juggernaut). It creates several red energy rings to bind an opponent, which are difficult to break even to beings with class 100 strength. Doom learned this spell by watching Doctor Strange perform it once. '-Doombots:' It is perfectly possible that at any given time, Doom has within him the ability to use several other Doombots, robots with his abilities, intellect, and powers, plus a few other robot skills and an unspecified set of pre-fabricated spells and enchantments to aid him in battle or even take his stead. '-Magic Immunity:' Doom's tech presents some constant safeguards and defenses against generic types of magic. (His glove is the only thing that can cross Hela's barriers, his armor has a coating that protects him from Mephisto's mind raids) Other: This profile only covers the current Marvel 616 version of Doctor Doom. Not all of the features described in his armor are present at once (although they could be), he is continually upgrading and modifying his armor, these are just some of the devices and abilities he has used throughout the years. Despite being more than qualified, it is likely that Doom doesn't actually have the right to call himself "Doctor", as he does not have a confirmed doctorate. Normal | Secret Wars (2015) Notable Victories -Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) - Ganondorf Profile -Iron Man (Marvel Comics) - Iron Man Profile -Narutoverse (Naruto) -The Doctor (Doctor Who) - The Doctor Profile -Mewtwo (Pokemon) - This was composite Mewtwo and even, Doctor Doom still won Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic User Category:Kings Category:Rich Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Comicbook Characters